


Trade This Life for Something New (PODFIC)

by sylvandreams



Category: In the Flesh (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, Argent Family Feels, Artist Derek Hale, Bigotry & Prejudice, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Isolation, KouriArashi, KouriArashi podfic, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Sexual Assault, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, Stilinski Family Feels, Support Group, Zombie Apocalypse, hbic lydia, stiles and lydia are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvandreams/pseuds/sylvandreams
Summary: by KouriArashi“Affirmation?” Deaton says.It takes effort for Stiles to squeeze it out, as it always does. “I am a partially deceased syndrome sufferer, and what I did in my untreated state is not my fault.”An In the Flesh fusion wherein Stiles is a partially deceased syndrome sufferer coming home, Scott joined the HVF and took a level in badass, and Beacon Hills turns into a battle ground over reintegration.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, past Jackson Whittemore/Lydia Martin - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapters 1-4

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Trade This Life for Something New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128071) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



> music used: [In The Flesh OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9iXNlK95jw&list=PLrD7hgSY_eAZ5e1ymfhl6su8IaJU2vTAh)

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first time podficcing, please let me know if you see any glaring missteps or mistakes!


	2. Chapters 5-8

Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the quality of chapter six. i honestly do not remember how i recorded it, since the original 1-7 files were from like over a year ago. maybe it was so cold i was wearing a sweater over my head, it certainly sounds muffled enough for that to have been the case


	3. Chapters 9-12

Chapter 9

Chapter 10

Chapter 11

Chapter 12


	4. Chapters 13-17

Chapter 13

Chapter 14

Chapter 15

Chapter 16

Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all get an extra chapter cause 22 isn’t divisible by four 😂 (also cause they were all pretty short)


	5. Chapters 18-22

Chapter 18  


Chapter 19  


Chapter 20  


Chapter 21  


Chapter 22  


Bloopers (gets a bit loud at times jsyk)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for listening and commenting!! I hope y'all enjoyed 💜

**Author's Note:**

> click the little temple icon in the player to see the links to the OST tracks I used in each chapter!


End file.
